Gara-gara Banjir
by miisakura
Summary: Sebut saja ini banjir yang membawa takdir


Haloo… ^^

Masih ada yang inget mii? Kayaknya nggak ada ya… hehehe

Lama ngilang, balik lagi cuma mau nunjukin curcolan mii… hahahaha #ditabok XDD

Selamat membaca… ^^

Bleach©Tite Kubo

.

Gara-gara Banjir©miisakura

.

Banjir di Lima Belas Titik, Walikota Dinilai Gagal?

Headline surat kabar lokal yang dicetak besar-besar itu cukup menohok bagi Ichigo. Bukan karena pilihan katanya yang cenderung berkonotasi negatif tapi karena kenyataan bahwa dia benar-benar gagal. Carut-marut keadaan kota yang dipimpinnya masih nampak.

Ia sadar, jabatannya ini bukan tidak mengandung resiko. Salah langkah maka rakyatnya yang akan menjadi korban. Memang tidak mudah sebenarnya, meski ia hanya memimpin sebuah kota dipinggiran Jepang, Karakura. Kota padat dengan segudang masalah.

Usia tiga puluh tahun masih belum memberikannya pengalaman. Seharusnya tugas ini diberikan kepada seseorang yang sudah berurusan dengan pemerintahan lebih dari separuh hidupnya. Namun, pada pemilihan tahun lalu ia sudah menang mutlak dari Sousuke Aizen. Ichigo meraih hampir sembilan puluh persen suara. Meski kiprahnya di dunia pemerintahan terbilang baru, kematangannya tidak bisa dipertanyakan lagi. Masyarakat telah percaya penuh pada sang walikota muda. Pasalnya dia selalu bersungguh-sungguh bekerja untuk rakyat.

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia bangkit dan menatap lekuk kota yang berada di bawah pemerintahannya dari jendela besar kantornya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengatasi banjir ini?

Sebenarnya, ia bukannya belum melakukan apapun untuk mengantisipasi masalah langganan kotanya setiap hujan turun. Ia Sudah membuat kanal banjir di sisi barat dan timur kota. Ia juga sudah memulai aksi normalisasi sungai-sungai yang sudah mengalami pendangkalan. Ia juga sudah membuat sodetan dari sungai yang paling berpeluang menimbulkan banjir ke kanal banjir. Tapi nyatanya efisiensi dari apa yang dilakukannya untuk menangani banjir hanya sekitar sepuluh persen. Rencananya ia akan mengkaji ulang alasan gagalnya proyek penanganan banjir ini.

Ketukan di pintu membuat lamunannya buyar. "Masuk."

"Ini yang Anda minta, Pak," Abarai Renji asistennya masuk dan meletakkan kantong kertas coklat di meja kerja Ichigo. "Anda yakin dengan ini, Pak?"

"Tentu saja, Renji," Ichigo tersenyum. Ia lekas memakai jaket hitam, syal merah bata dan topi bisbol yang dibawa Renji.

"Tapi, Pak..."

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Pak, tolong pertimbangkan lagi. Bagaimanapun Anda adalah orang nomor satu di kota ini, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Anda..."

"Aku hanya walikota Renji, kau terlalu berlebihan. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku aku bisa digantikan dengan mudah."

"Bekerja dengan Pak Aizen tidak begitu menyenangkan. Dia banyak menggerutu dan lamban."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Renji. Kalau dia mendengarmu kau bisa...," Ichigo membuat ekspresi menakuti yang justru terlihat lucu. "Jangan khawatir, Renji. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan dan mendengar mereka. Agar aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka."

"Setidaknya biarkan saya ikut, Pak. Untuk berjaga-jaga."

Ichigo terkekeh menatap asistennya yang lebih dianggapnya adik. Jarak enam tahun selisih usia mereka menjadikannya seperti itu. Pria dengan rambut merah yang diikat berantakan dan ikat kepala untuk menutupi tanda lahir yang terlihat seperti tato menjadi ciri khasnya diantara pegawai-pegawai lain berambut hitam klimis di kantor walikota ini. Ia menolak mengecat hitam rambutnya meski banyak protes yang terlontar. Jika saja kemampuannya tidak mumpuni, Ichigo yakin dia akan segera ditendang dari gedung pemerintahan ini. "Kurasa tidak bisa, Renji. Kau tau, kau terlalu... mencolok?"

"Anda tidak bisa mengeluh tentang itu, Pak," jawab Renji merengut.

Ichigo terbahak mendengar sindiran tersirat Renji yang mengarah telak ke Ichigo yang jelas lebih mencolok. Pemuda tegap, berwajah garang dengan kerutan tetap di dahi dan rambut oren, mana ada walikota yang berwajah seperti itu selain Ichigo?

.

Gara-gara Banjir©miisakura

.

3.30 AM

Bunyi alarm ponsel Rukia sudah terdengar. Mengganggu tidurnya yang hanya beberapa jam. Ia meraih ponsel ungu kesayangannya dan menimbang-nimbang menekan tombol tunda untuk melanjutkan tidur bergelung dalam selimut Chappy selama lima menit ke depan. Namun, jika ia tidak menghentikan aksi malas-malasanya sekarang dia akan terlambat sampai di kantor, dan itu bukan ide yang bagus. Bos botaknya cukup cerewet dan Rukia tidak mau melewatkan pagi disertai ocehannya tentang jam kerja.

Rukia menggeliat merenggangkan otot bahunya yang kaku karena salah bantal. Semalam ia langsung roboh begitu saja di ranjang tanpa mempedulikan posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman.

Dengan mata masih setengah tertutup, ia mengambil handuk, masuk kamar mandi, dan keluar lima menit kemudian. Ia tidak tahan berlama-lama di kamar mandi di tengah cuaca seperti ini.

Setelah sarapan nasi goreng orak-arik yang dibuat asal-asalan, Rukia sudah siap dengan jaket dan ransel kecil di punggungnya. Meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, Rukia harus segera berangkat, dalam cuaca seperti ini waktu perjalanan bisa molor hingga berjam-jam.

Pemandangan penuh air menyambutnya saat ia keluar rumah. Air berwarna kecoklatan itu sudah mencapai teras rumah sederhananya. Untunglah tidah sampai masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rukia menghela napas, perjalanannya akan berat hari ini. Berbekal sepatu boot yang hampir mencapai lutut, ia mengukur kedalaman air yang sampai ke betisnya. Motor maticnya jelas tidak bisa digunakan saat seperti ini. Mengandalkan kaki kecilnya, ia menerobos genangan air. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat, namun ia tetap berusaha. Di ujung gang sana air pasti sudah surut, karena jalanan di sana menanjak. Sedikit oase yang melambungkan harapan.

.

Gara-gara Banjir©miisakura

.

Langit tidak hujan, namun masih muram. Awan-awan kelabu menyebar merata di langit Karakura, enggan memberikan kesempatan pada sang mentari untuk berbagi sinar.

Hujan seperti memiliki pola dan kode tertentu. Hujan selalu datang saat dini hari dan berhenti saat orang-orang mulai beraktivitas, menyisakan genangan yang mengundang emosi dan keluhan. BMKG memprediksi hujan tidak akan habis sampai pertengahan bulan depan, dan itu artinya masalah tidak akan selesai dengan mudah dalam waktu dekat.

Bunyi dering ponsel yang bukan miliknya menarik perhatian Ichigo yang tengah menunggu bus ke Rukongai, daerah banjir terparah. Meski ia ragu bus itu akan membawanya sampai ke titik itu.

Seorang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya guna menemukan ponsel yang sedang menjerit-jerit.

"Moshi, moshi. Ya bos. Saya sedang dalam perjalanan ke Rukongai. Ya. Saya mengerti."

Ia sudah menutup ponselnya saat Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya, "milikmu, Nona. Tadi terjatuh di kakiku."

"Ah, terima kasih," jawab Rukia menerima _nametag_ miliknya yang disodorkan Ichigo. "Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri.

Dan uluran itupun bersambut, "Ichigo."

"Pelindung pertama? Wow, namamu keren."

Ichigo menatap perempuan mungil di hadapannya dengan mengerutkan kening. Satu tanggapan yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya saat ia menyebutkan nama membuatnya terheran-heran. "Kenapa tidak mengartikannya stroberi?"

"Namamu 'stroberi'?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, balik bertanya merasa aneh dengan nama pemuda dihadapannya. Masa sih pemuda _manly_ ini bernama stroberi? Tidak cocok.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kebanyakan orang mengartikannya begitu. Sulit menemukan orang yang bereaksi sepertimu. Dulu aku sering diolok," Ichigo terkekeh mengingat betapa ngototnya dia dulu mengkoreksi namanya yang sering disalah artikan.

"Pasti merepotkan. Padahal orang tuamu memberimu doa yang bagus. Pelindung pertama. Kau pasti jadi orang hebat."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Berencana ke Rukongai?"

"Um. Kau juga?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Apa bisnya masih bisa lewat?"

"Tenang saja. Aku punya jalan lain yang aman. Mau kuantar?"

"Terima kasih. Kau jurnalis?"

"Ya. Dari Karakura post. Kau tahu?"

"Tentu. Pagi ini membahas tentang proyek gagal walikota."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu gagal. Kupikir tidak ada cara instan untuk mengatasi masalah kota ini yang menumpuk."

"Cih! Buang-buang waktu saja. Bocah itu cuma pamer. Melakukan ini, melakukan itu, semuanya tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ia segera mundur menjadi walikota," seseorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut klimis warna pink dan kacamata menyerobot pembicaraan mereka. Geram, ia meremas gelas plastik wadah kopi yang sudah tandas isinya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke jalanan. "Lihat saja sekarang, banjir dimana-mana. Proyek penanganan banjirnya gagal total. Walikota macam apa itu. Hanya omong kosong."

"Lebih baik Anda berhenti mengeluh, Tuan. Lakukan sesuatu untuk membantu. Jika Anda tidak bisa melakukan apapun lebih baik diam. Itu lebih membantu," jawab Rukia menyeret Ichigo masuk ke bis yang baru saja datang.

"Oh, kudoakan lima tahun dari sekarang Anda tidak terkubur banjir sampah Anda sendiri, Tuan." Rukia berbalik memungut sampah yang dilemparkan si pria pink dan membuangnya di tempat sampah untuk plastik daur ulang.

"Huh, apa-apaan om-om pink itu. Cuma bisa menggerutu, padahal dia sendiri masih membuang sampah sembarangan."

Suara tawa ichigo terdengar, dimulai dari bahunya yang bergetar disusul suara terbahak yang menggema diseluruh dinding bis.

"Apa yang lucu?" Rukia menunjukkan wajah cemberut karena merasa ditertawakan.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau benar-benar luar biasa. Seperti beruang kecil yang menakutkan tapi juga lucu."

"Hei! Aku bukan beruang!" Protes Rukia. "Aku sebal sekali dengan orang-orang seperti itu hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain tanpa mau instropeksi diri. Huh, dia kira Pak Walikota itu siapa? Dewa? Penyihir? Kota yang dirusak bertahun-tahun memangnya bisa diperbaiki dalam sehari? Pak Walikota juga kan tidak hanya duduk-duduk sambil minum kopi menikmati ini. Dia juga berusaha," cerocos Rukia panjang lebar melampiaskan emosi.

Ichigo terpana dengan kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Rukia, sedikit banyak merasa tersanjung karena ada yang membelanya sampai seperti itu. Dia tersenyum. "Kau semangat sekali. Kau naksir Pak Walikota ya?"

"Aku _fans_ beratnya. Dia orang hebat," jawab Rukia sembari nyengir lebar.

"Terima kasih," kata Ichigo tersenyum tulus. Senyum tulus yang membuat gadis di depannya tersipu. Jangan salahkan Rukia, Ichigo itu tampan loh.

"I-itu bukan pujian untukmu!"

.

Gara-gara Banjir©miisakura

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan rute yang panjang karena harus memutar, Ichigo dan Rukia sampai ke tempat penampungan pengungsi sementara. Mereka segera membaur dengan para pengungsi dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa-apa yang mereka butuhkan, mendengarkan curahan hati mereka serta memberikan semangat.

Miris sekali. Distrik 23 di Rukongai merupakan daerah yang terkena dampak banjir terparah. Kedalaman air di daerah ini mencapai tiga meter lebih.

"Kau lihat itu?" Rukia menunjuk sisi selatan banjir kanal timur saat mereka sedang melihat kondisi lokasi bajir dengan menggunakan perahu karet. "Sepertinya ada yang berusaha mencuri dana proyek. Konstruksinya tidak kokoh. Dan ada lubang di mana-mana akhirnya air malah merembes ke pemukiman di sekitarnya. Hah, kapan aku bisa hidup di dunia yang jujur?"

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bukti bahwa ia kecolongan membuatnya geram. Padahal laporan-laporan keuangan itu sudah dia periksa seteliti mungkin. Ia juga terjun langsung untuk mengawasi pembangunannya. Nyatanya masih ada celah untuk oknum-oknum tidak bertanggung jawab menggelapkan dana pemerintah. "Akan kuurus."

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan data transaksi jual-beli material yang digunakan. Ada beberapa yang tidak wajar karena harganya dua kali lipat dari harga yang disetujui."

Ichigo mengkerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Rukia. Perempuan ini, dari mana dia mendapatkan akses untuk memperoleh data itu? Ichigo saja sudah berusaha keras namun tidak mendapatkan apapun. Dan bukankah itu berbahaya? "Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut?"

"Data-data itu mungkin akan mengarah ke beberapa pejabat tinggi. Beberapa diantara mereka adalah mafia atau _yakuza_. Kau bisa saja mati, Rukia."

"Setidaknya aku mati setelah berusaha. Lagipula hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku kan tidak bisa menjadi pejabat pemerintahan dan merubah dunia kecil ini dari dalam. Aku tidak mampu. Jadi, kulakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Hal-hal kecil untuk menciptakan dunia impianku yang jujur, aman dan adil."

Ichigo termenung. Merenungkan kata-kata Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan perempuan seperti ini. Diluaran sana kebanyakan perempuan hanya berpikir tentang belanja dan perempuan ini berpikir untuk merubah dunia. Senyum kagum segera terkembang di wajah Icigo.

"Longsor...! Longsor...!" Teriakan itu menyita perhatian keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo menyetop seseorang yang sedang terburu-buru mendayung perahu karetnya.

"Ada longsor di sana, Tuan," orang itu menunjuk daerah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. "Satu rumah terseret arus. Kabarnya ada seseorang yang terjebak di sana. Aku akan memanggil regu penyelamat."

"Rukia, panggil ambulans," perintah Ichigo. Begitu Rukia menatapnya, Ichigo sudah melepaskan sepatu, jaket dan topinya dan langsung terjun berenang di genangan banjir setinggi tiga meter.

"Astaga!" Rukia terkejut dengan tindakan Ichigo. Dan bukankah dia... pak Walikota? "Astaga! Astaga!" Rukia menjadi lebih panik dari sebelumnya. Ia segera menelpon ambulans, bantuan, dan kantor walikota. Bisa gawat kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Rukia berdiri dengan gelisah di samping ambulans. Kakinya masih betah mondar-mandir untuk mengurangi kecemasannya. Sudah setengah jam dan dia belum kembali. Apa dia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan korban? Apa dia juga tidak selamat?

Suara berisik beberapa orang mengganggu lamunan Rukia. Di sana Rukia bisa melihat beberapa orang pria sedang mengangkat seorang wanita pingsan untuk dinaikkan ke atas ranjang dorong yang disediakan ambulans. Diantaranya Rukia bisa melihat rambut oren yang basah kuyup. Syukurlah.

"Tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit terdekat secepatnya," Ichigo mengintruksi petugas medis yang ada di sana.

"Baik, Pak."

"A..." Rukia baru membuka mulut, berniat menanyakan keadaan pria di depannya ketika seorang pria berambut merah tampak berlari dengan khawatir ke arah Ichigo sambil membawakan handuk.

"Pak! Pak! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Renji," kata Ichigo menerima handuk dari Renji untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

"Kau… benar-benar pak Walikota?" Pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Rukia bahkan bisa dengan pasti mengenali si pria merah sebagai ajudan kepercayaan sang Walikota.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo tersenyum. "Berniat minta tanda tangan?" lanjutnya menggoda.

Rukia menunduk malu dengan sikapnya yang terkesan tidak sopan sebelumnya. Apalagi dia sudah mengatakan secara memalukan kalau dia _fans_ Ichigo. "Maafkan saya, Pak."

"Hahaha. Tidak apa, Rukia. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku yang seharusnya minta nomor ponselmu. Aku ingin tahu tentang data dana proyek yang sebelumnya kau katakan. Kau keberatan?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Masih merutuki sikapnya yang memalukan, ia memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi," katanya dan beranjak meninggalkan Rukia. Sebelum terlalu jauh Ichigo berbalik. "Ah ya, mulai sekarang kau harus bersiap, Rukia. Bersiaplah menjadi _fans_ku selamanya."

"Hah?"

Ada yang merasa kalimat Ichigo mengandung makna terselubung? Yah, mungkin memang begitu cara politisi merayu. Singkat dan tersirat.

Entahlah.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu sejarah akan menuliskan takdir terkait sang walikota paling berdedikasi dengan istri kecilnya yang penuh semangat dan energik. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Rukia akan menjadi pasangan paling dicintai di Karakura nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Yah, begitu deh curcolan seorang mii… frustasi karena nggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa dan cuma bisa ngomel… kaya si om-om pink… T,T

Mudah-mudahan secuil harapanku masih bersedia Tuhan dengar…

Tuhan, jadikan kota kami lebih baik…

Jadikan kami lebih bijak…

Amin….

.

Miisakura 18 febuari 2014


End file.
